


First Kiss and Second Kiss

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was in an alley, after Mickey Durant shoved Ray into a stack of crates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss and Second Kiss

### First Kiss

  
The first time was in an alley, after Mickey Durant shoved Ray into a stack of crates. Fraser came up behind the creep, disarmed him, and twisted his arm so hard the guy yelled for mercy. Backup arrived a second later and took him away, leaving Ray and Fraser alone in the alley.

"Are you all right?" Fraser's voice sounded strained.

Ray got up and shook his shoulders out, rubbed his back. "Yeah. Should've shot him, the asshole."

"I'm sorry. I should have—"

"Don't worry about it." Ray was getting a headache. "Come on. I'll drop you home."

"Yeah, just—" Fraser put a hand on his arm, leaned in and kissed him briefly, warmly on the lips. "I'm glad you're all right." He sounded sort of breathless, like he'd taken himself by surprise, and Ray was, well, mostly just freaked out. He froze, and swallowed, and waited to see what Fraser'd do next, not sure what was happening, and not sure what the hell he _wanted_ to happen.

Fraser's eyes were shut, lashes casting long shadows down his cheeks in the dark alley. Then he opened them and looked away. "Sorry." And he stepped back.

Ray wanted to say _It's okay, don't worry about it,_ but he wasn't sure what that would mean. So he just said, "Come on." And they didn't talk about it.

Ray thought about it a lot, though, and the second time he was—well, not _ready_ , exactly, but semi- _prepared_. _If it happens again,_ he'd told himself, _I'm gonna kiss back._ Because this was Fraser, and Ray wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but his world pretty much revolved around Fraser. He didn't really know if he wanted Fraser like that, but if it was what _Fraser_ wanted, Ray was willing to give it a shot. And, after all, if the memory of that brief one-second lip-press could make Ray's mouth dry, could make him go suddenly still and tingly and distracted from _everything_ , then what would a real kiss do to him?

 

### Second Kiss

  
The second time he found out. It was at the end of probably their wildest car chase to date. They'd careened across half the state, leaving a trail of tire marks and disaster behind them, racing after Ned Gordon down highways and over fields, through a wooden fence and a rose garden, and into a fertilizer factory, where Gordon turned too sharply and his Chevy fishtailed and skidded into a pile of shit. Fucking _finally_. Ray slammed on the brakes and stopped just in time, and then people were running towards them, shouting and waving their arms. The chase was over.

Ray was breathing hard from all the adrenaline and crazy stunt driving and nearly dying half a dozen times. He didn't know why Fraser was so short of breath. They cuffed the guy and called for backup, and then, when all the other people had gone back to work and no one was looking, Fraser dragged Ray into a storage shed and shut the door. It stunk to high heaven, but Ray didn't care because Fraser's mouth was on his, and this time it was a real kiss—Fraser's lips parted and his tongue licked into Ray's mouth like a flame. Ray groaned and sagged against him. Oh _yeah_. This was _exactly_ what he wanted.

He pushed forward into Fraser's arms, their bodies pressing together like it would take a crowbar to separate them, if anyone would be fool enough to try. Ray had just let himself thread his fingers through Fraser's thick hair when he heard the sirens. Fuck.

Fraser broke off the kiss, shoving Ray back a step, and they stared at each other, panting and wild-eyed. Ray's body was hot and trembling, and he didn't know which way was up or why the hell they were stopping.

"Go," said Fraser, pushing him through the door and closing it, and then Ray was blinking in the sunlight, feeling shaken and dazed like a kid who'd been caught necking behind the bike shed. Why me? he thought, maybe a little resentfully, but then the others drove up and gave Fraser grief for coming out of a shit-stinky shed, and he thought maybe he hadn't got the worst end of the deal after all.


End file.
